Melodia de Vida
by Hiba Bianchezza
Summary: Estaba enfrente de la tumba de su sol, tenía un ramo de rosas rosadas y con una sonrisa se inclinó a dejaras junto la tumba y decir.- Empezare a avanzar y comenzare desde el principio espero que me perdones. mal summary pero la historia es otro cuento.


**Melodía de Vida**

Autora: Hiba Bianchezza.

Beta-lectora: Wahrheit.

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a Akire Amano.

Cuando la conocí, tenía dieciséis la conocí, ella era una maravillosa persona, era baja de estatura baja, por lo cual nuestros amigos bromeaban con que la usaba de bastón, cuando la vi me enamoré a primera vista con el tiempo mis padres aceptaron que fuera al Colegio T de música, después de todo mi hermano mayor estudiaba en la filarmónica francesa. Poco después de entrar la encontré y descubrir que tenía dos hermanos mayores y su padre, su madre había fallecido de una enfermedad, su familia era rica y aportaba grandes donaciones para orfanatorios. Después de tres meses sin el consentimiento de nuestros padres empezamos a vivir juntos, un poco después tuvimos una niña pero, su salud de mi gran amor decayó y ella murió un año después.

Cobijada por los árboles,

Llamo al viento llorándole,

No sé qué me paso,

Ya no reconozco a mi yo actual.

Ahora soy una sombra del pasado, aunque le prometí seguir tocando el piano, ya no poder, mi vida es una sombra que no es vivida.- recordaba tristemente un hombre alto, con piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos verde profundo, mientras fumaba en frente de una gran ventana.

.-otra vez, fumado profesor Hayato.- dijo a entrar un hombre un poco más alto, también poseía una piel moreno, sus ojos eran café y su cabello negro.

.-ah, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres Profesor de Literatura?

.-yo nada, solo te quería informar que Esther, estará en la presentación del coro tiene un solo.-le dijo sonriendo.

.-no me importa, además sería extraño ya que toda la escuela aquí o allá tú eres su padre incluso ella te llama así.- dijo mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

.- no digas eso Gokudera ella es tu hija mi hermana, no creo que le gustada ver cómo te tratas a ti ni a Esther.

.-cállate idiota.- dijo para salir y dejar al azabache solo.

.-nunca cambiaras con ella o sin ella aquí.

Mi guitarra le dedicara,

Una canción al que se fue, la estrella fugas

Caerá en pos quien no volveré a ver,

Papá, Hayato vendrá a mi concierto.- dijo una pequeña de diez años, de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, de piel durazno y ojos almendrados, quien tomaba la mano del mayor.

.-perdón Esther, pero es que tiene mucho trabajo.

.-está bien.- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Ambos caminaban por el parque que demostraba los cerezos en flor que empezaban a caer, como una bella lluvia de color rosa pastel.

.-Esther, darle tiempo ya verás que el vendrá por ti y serán felices.

.-si, papá seremos felices los tres juntos.

Por más que grite que no me dejaras,

No importo fueron gritos sordos que ahora están dejándose,

Sentir conmoviéndome,

El peli-plateado estaba en el hospital de Tokio donde, estaba su suegro.

.-de que querías hablar señor Yamamoto.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

.-mírate Hayato, eres un desdichado aún recuerdo como en el funeral de mi hija, abandonaste a la pequeña Esther.- dio un suspiro para continuar.- pronto dejare este mundo y Takeshi como hijo mío, tendrá que encargase de las empresas pero…-se detuvo para mirare a la cara del albino.-Esther pasaría legalmente siendo hija única de Takeshi y no se podría cambiarlo ni tu aceptara como propia en esta sociedad.

.- no se preocupe señor Yamamoto, nunca la voy a reclamar como propia.- dijo para salir.

.-sería mejor si estuvieras aquí Chrome.-dijo para recordar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-padre, me darías el permiso para ingresar al concierto en Italia, es que pase la ronda final.

.-Chrome, puedes ir donde quieras mientras seas una alumna y miembro de la sociedad ejemplar.- le dijo firmemente mientras le veía a los ojos.

.-gracias padre.- dijo para retirase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.

.-hubiera sido mejor que nunca fueras a esa competencia.-dijo el hombre mayor arrepentido.

.-no digas eso padre, si no hubiera ido la pequeña Chrome, nunca hubieras conocido a tu nieta-dijo un joven de piel blanca, con ojos bicolor con cabello largo azul.

.-tienes razón perdona Mukuro.-dijo

.-no hay nada de perdonar padre, es mejor que me vaya debes de descansar.- dijo para salir

Mis recuerdos ya decidir dejaros en vacar es mejor

Ya no dejarse perdura tanto tiempo,

El digo adiós a mi gran amor.

El peli-azul caminaba por el parque, siempre le gusto ese lugar ya que fue donde se encontró con su hermana gemela con su pequeña hija, le recordaba a su madre. Chrome era alegre incluso cuando el detectaron leucemia, nunca pedio su sonrisa, solo recuerda una vez que ella lloro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. Black.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tres días antes que la celebración del día blanco se llevada, se les cito al parque Shiro, donde se celebraría dicho evento.

.-hermanos, por favor prométame algo.-les dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-que pasa Chrome-chan.- le dijo un poco preocupado él moreno.

.-prométame que ayudarla a Hayato y a Esther.

.-es eso, claro hermanita, te lo prometo.- dijo el moreno.

.-gracias Takeshi, Mukuro ¿me lo prometes?

.-no, hermana ese andrajoso nos separó pero, si cuidare de Esther.- dijo sin interés.

Chrome sonrió triste y solamente dijo.- gracias.-y se fue corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Black-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mukuro rio tristemente y dijo a la nada.-quien diría que ese fue tu ultimo capricho mi querida hermana, después de todo en el día blanco te fuiste con una sonrisa en él rostro.

Como un pensamiento infantil,

De una mano maternal a pasar de su pasado,

Asir se siente el corazón

.-Esther, ve a lávate las manos, la comida esta lista.- le dijo alegremente el moreno.

.-si, papá.- dijo para hacer lo que le indicaron.

Ambos comían en un comedor de tres de forma triangular.

.-papá, como era mi mamá.- dijo la niña mientras comía sus macarrones con queso.

.-Chrome, era exactamente como tú, cuanto termines tu comida y tareas te mostrarle algunas fotos.- le dijo sonriendo.

.-si, papá.

.-.-.-.-.-Flash Black-.-.-.-.-.

.-hermanito, no tenías un partido importante.- dijo una niña de cabello azul y ojos azules, que estaba en la cama con una gran fiebre.

.-no importa Chrome-chan, la familia es lo más importante, los partidos se pueden recuperar.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

.-gracias, hermanito.-le dijo para dormir sabiendo que su hermano mayor resguardaba por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Black-.-.-.-.-.-

.-sabes Esther-chan, que es lo más importante

.-no papá

.-la familia, hay veces que se nos opaca el corazón y perdemos de vista lo más importante, como tu padre Hayato, pero cuando se despeja solamente tenemos ojos para lo más importante.- dijo para dejar su plato en el fregadero y fue al estudio.

Mi guitarra le dedicara una tonada de dolor,

A mi gran amor que se macho,

Tocare hasta sangrar,

La gran tristeza de esta melodía ensordeció

Cierto italiano estaba en el Pen House, ese mismo que compró con su pequeña esposa, a pesar de ser menores de edad cuatro meses después de iniciar su relación, con la mayoría de sus ahorros le compró a su hermano mayor ese lugar, sabía que ese departamento le perteneció anteriormente a su difunda madre y por ello su hermano se lo vendió.

.-Chrome, no sé si poder seguir viviendo sin ti.- dijo con lágrimas de frustración, aun después de diez años. No podía dejar su recuerdo en paz de esa noche.

.-.-.-.-. Black.-.-.-.-.-

.-este lugar, es hermoso Hayato.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su vientre.- nuestra niña crecerá feliz en este lugar.

.-si, después de todo este lugar era el favorito de mi madre y mío.- le dijo sonriendo nostálgico.

.-ahora es nuestro lugar favorito para nuestra pequeña familia, verdad.- le dijo igualmente sonriendo.

.-si.- le contesto para besarla con ternura.

.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Black-.-.-.-.

.-sería mejor que ya no siguiera con esta vida vacía.- dijo para ir su cuarto.

Mas este verano y cielo

Los pártalos de nuestra bella flor,

Aunque este dolor puede hacer que pierda la razón,

El japonés iba al departamento del italiano, llevaba comida ya que conociendo a este no comería nada, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando estén en clases. Subió por el ascensor sintiendo un escalofrió y a llegar al Pen House, toco la puerta pero a no recibir respuesta el abrió con la llave que le otorgó la familia del albino.

.-Gokudera, voy a pasar.-dijo ya que la casa tenía las luces prendidas y a no encontrarle en el recibidor, sala, comedor, cocina o su estudio se atrevió a pasar a su cuarto, que celosamente solo ocupaba él italiano.-Hayato, ¿Qué DEMONIOS HICISTES?.- dijo a verle ensangrentado de las muñeca, lo cual parecían profundas ya que tenía un ligero rasguño en el cuello y solamente se podía explicar que cuando se iba a dar la herida faltar simplemente pedio la sensibilidad de sus manos, impidiendo su cometido. Rápidamente entendió los primeros auxilios al desconsolado y llamo a emergencias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven maestro de Literatura, estaba en una silla de espera de UCI hacia tres horas que esperaba repuesta de la condición de su cuñado, incluso llamo a su hermano, quien le dijo que el cuidaría de la pequeña y le informada lo que sucedería.

Seguiré tocado mi guitarra, Lledó a este son

Al ritmo de un triste adiós.

En un mundo tan cambiante tan cambiante, lleno de memorias tan volátiles,

Había pasado tres días desde, que el italiano casi pierde la vida, aunque le sacaron del peligro, no se pudo evitar que cayera en una especie de coma, pero este en su inconsciente simplemente recordaba su ultimo día con su esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-Flash Black.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hayato llevaba una silla de ruedas en ella estaba Chrome con una bebita de apenas un nueve meses de vida, él sonreía al igual que su familia, iban al festival un rato, ya que a su parecer Chrome no se sentía bien estar tanto tiempo en su casa, y además ese día era para ella disfrutada, después de todo ella le preparo algo el 14 de febrero, se lo debía. Al llegar la noche, la chica dejo a la niña en la cuna y con una sonrisa llena de amor dijo bajamente simplemente para la bebita escuchada.-Esther, siempre te amare, perdona no poder cuidarte.-le dio un besito en la frente y salió del cuarto para ir al comedor con su esposo.

.-Hayato siempre te amare, lo sabes verdad.- le dijo para tomar asiento en la sala.

.-si, lo sé y yo a ti

.-creó que debo de despedirme sabes,

.-no digas eso, sé que te podrás bien y criaremos a Esther juntos.

Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- sabes bien que eso no podrá ser, Hayato te amo, cuida de Esther.- dijo para cerrar los ojos para nunca abrirlos más.

.-Chrome, deberías de ir al cuar…-al chico se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y solamente pudo abrazar a la chica que tanto amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Black.-.-.-.-.-.-

El italiano abrió los ojos y volteo a ver unas rosas en la mesa de junto y a lado a un moreno, quien sujetaba suavemente su mano.

.-Hayato, no te vayas Esther te necesita.-dijo entre sueños el moreno.

.-si lo sé.-dijo a recordar la última voluntad de su querida esposa.

Siempre abra nostalgia en interior de nuestro corazón.

Despidámonos del carruaje que trasporta el sol,

Mientras esos pétalos están cayéndose en algún lugar

Después de tres meses.

El albino estaba enfrente de la tumba de su sol, tenía un ramo de rosas rosadas y con una sonrisa se inclinó a dejaras junto la tumba y decir.- Chrome empezare a avanzar junto a Esther y comenzare desde el principio espero que me perdones, ya que me enamórale de nuevo y empezare de nuevo, tocado una bella sinfonía.

Hasta no tener de regreso ese amanecer

Que contigo y en esos días de ayer,

No permitas que muera esa luz del alba están

Muy próximo.

Inspirada en la canción Akastuki no Kuruma

Melodía de Vida


End file.
